


The Ties That Bind

by SIGF



Series: Fire Emblem: After Dark [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, flangst, smut smut smuttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: When a newlywed Sakura frets that she's unable to pleasure her husband in bed, Leo comes up with a creative - and kinky - solution to improve her confidence.





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a heartfelt thanks to Robotortoise, without whom this fic would have never been posted. I actually wrote this a very long time ago, and he's the one who encouraged me to post it. He also did some _major_ editing, including some key rewrites to give my senseless smut a more coherent plot. So, thank you, Robo!
> 
> Also, I decided to put all of my Fire Emblem smut into a series, _Fire Emblem: After Dark_ , but the stories have nothing to do with each other. So, you don't have to read the first story in this series to read this one.
> 
>  **NOTE:** All depicted characters are fictional and intended to be 18+.

Sakura laid on the bed next to Leo, stiff as a board. She was keenly aware of his presence, even though she was much too nervous to actually look at him. But just knowing that he was so close to her - less than an arm’s length away, really - was currently tormenting her in ways that were still entirely foreign to her.

Her breath stilled as she wondered if… _hoped that_ … he would reach for her. But when he didn’t, she exhaled in the form of a sigh. Was he already asleep?

She tried (and failed) not to worry. Though, how could she _not_ worry? They’d been married for only a month now, and already his passion for her seemed to be waning. After all, when they’d first wed, not a night had passed when he wouldn’t make love to her… sometimes, more than once. But ever since this week, that had all changed.

At first she hadn’t given it _too_ much thought, but tonight… Well, tonight she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about how good it felt when he touched her. Only, she was starting to fear that he didn’t feel the same way she did. Maybe he was just disappointed that she was so… so… inept.

She sighed again. Before she’d been wed, she’d naively thought she was prepared for all the particulars of marriage. Yet, no one had prepared her for the… well, the _lovemaking_ that came along with it. She wished now that she’d acquired a more thorough knowledge of men prior to getting married.

To put it bluntly, Sakura’s familiarity with the male anatomy was clinical at best, impersonal at worst. And as much as she loved Leo, she certainly hadn’t been prepared for how much she’d… well… _desire_ him. Ever since their first intimate night together - their wedding night, of course - she often found herself thinking about her husband in the most inappropriate of ways. The first time they’d joined had hurt; however, after the initial pain had ended, it felt amazing - like nothing she’d ever experienced before. And when Leo had brought her to orgasm, he’d smirked and promised that there were many more to come.

She’d blushed at his words, but admittedly, the thought had excited her. And thankfully, he hadn’t been wrong - it was clear to her that he was quite experienced in the bedroom. Yet she refused to think any further on it, not wanting to imagine him with anyone other than her. He was _her_ first, though, and it was becoming evident enough that she didn’t fully satisfy him. Why else would he be so uninterested in touching her lately?

Perhaps she was simply too far from his level to ever catch up…

She sighed, tossing and turning as she tried to force herself to sleep.

What seemed like an hour later, Leo abruptly pulled her toward him. Almost instinctively, she pressed her back against his body, closing her eyes contently as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You seem restless tonight, Sakura,” he whispered into her ear, cupping her right breast with his hand. “Do you need some… release?”

He squeezed.

His hand then moved down and between her thighs, rubbing lightly at the small spot that he somehow seemed to know was her most sensitive. But even though she was relieved that he wanted to touch her again, that he hadn’t quite bored of her just yet, she knew that making love tonight wouldn’t cure her of her insecurities. She simply couldn’t shake the feeling that she was failing him, that she was supposed to do more than just lie underneath him when he wanted to join with her, but had no idea how to reciprocate the pleasure he gave to her. And the fact that Leo didn’t seem to have the same issues she did - he knew _exactly_ what to do, and how to do it - only made Sakura’s anxiety worse.

For a fleeting moment she resolved to confide in him, but then promptly became distracted by the feeling of his lips against her shoulder blades. His breath was so warm, so intimate, and she shivered at the tingle it sent through her spine.

She wanted to turn around and kiss him back, to feel his soft lips on hers while she pressed her breasts against his toned chest, but as soon as her mind caught up with those brazen thoughts, she felt paralyzed with uncertainty.

“Mmm… Sakura?” Leo asked between kisses. “You seem troubled. If this is making you uncomfortable, I can-”

“N-no,” she said quietly. “Leo, I just… Please, wait…”

Leo stopped immediately. He gently turned her in his arms so that she was facing him. “Is something the matter?” he asked, tenderly brushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

Even in the darkness of night, she could see his concerned eyes boring into her. Despite her insecurities, her heart started to race in her chest, as it did whenever he looked at her in such a way.

“N-nothing is wrong, Leo,” she promised. “It’s just that, well… I wish that _I_ could be the one to please _you_ this time.”

“But you always please me,” he said dismissively, slipping his hand back under her nightdress to resume his activities.

Sakura suppressed a moan.

“No, I m-mean… I wish that I knew what you _liked_ , in the same way that you seem to know what I like,” she said with a blush. “I… I d-don’t know what I’m doing, Leo…”

“Ah, my darling wife,” he said, caressing her mouth with the thumb of his other hand and pressing it lightly between her lips.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing his thumb to enter as she began to suck on it. “Don’t you ever worry. What you lack in experience, you make up for in enthusiasm.”

He removed his finger from in between her lips, and her blush deepened.

“B-but, surely there must be something else I can do than just take you inside of me?” she asked. “You do all kinds of things to m-me, with your hands, and with your… m-mouth. Would it… would it feel g-good if I touched you in some of the same ways?”

“Oh, it would feel good,” he promised, his voice dropping an octave, and she could feel his manhood straining against her thigh. “Just hearing you talk about it feels good.”

“Well, then… m-maybe this time I can learn… and I can t-touch you in different places, to see what you like? I think it would help me to see how y-your body moves, and how you respond, while I t-try different things…”

“And what am I supposed to do while you explore these different methods to provoke me?” he inquired. “Am I to refrain from touching you in return? I only have so much willpower when it comes to keeping my hands off you, Sakura…” He gently squeezed her breasts again as if to emphasize his point.

“You’re r-right, Leo,” she agreed, but she could hear the disappointment in her voice. “I guess that it was s-silly of me to even bring it up.”

Sakura tried to hold back the tears that threatened to coat her eyes. Perhaps it was simply impossible for someone like her to ever become an adequate lover. Maybe she just needed to accept the fact that Leo would one day get bored with her and seek his pleasure elsewhere, like in the arms of a concubine…

She felt ill at the thought.

Leo must have noticed her despondency, though, because she could practically hear the gears whirling in his head. His hands moved to her back, stroking her in comforting circles.

“Hmm… you know, on second thought, I suppose there is _one_ way that I’m unlikely to retaliate your advances, which would allow you to play with my body however you’d like,” he told her, a sly grin growing on his face. “You could tie me up…”

“Wh-what? T-tie you…up?” Sakura cried. Her blush came back in full-force. “L-Leo, I c-couldn’t… I c-can’t!”

“Why not? I don’t mind. In fact, I'm eagerly offering. Anything for the sake of research…” He snickered. He then released her and hopped off the bed, lighting a nearby lantern so that he could safely walk around the room.

Leo always slept in the nude, and Sakura couldn’t help but admire him as he moved. But while she watched him, she suddenly found herself contemplating his proposition, despite her embarrassment. She just couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to tie his lean, toned body to the bed…

She flushed, realizing that the thought excited her. It just seemed so wrong, so inappropriate… Didn’t it? Why would such a perverse idea be so appealing?

“We’ll have to improvise on the restraints, but these should do, no?” Leo asked, grabbing the bandages and shears that she kept in her small medical supply drawer.

He brought them to the bed and smiled devilishly at her, but Sakura noticed that he’d kept the lantern lit. She suddenly froze in alarm - they'd never made love with the light on before…

“Well?” he prompted, handing her the supplies.

“Um… h-how do I do this?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Surely it can’t be much different than how you’d tie one over a wound,” he reasoned.

“Okay, Leo. But are you s-sure that you’re fine with this?”

He nodded, casually lifting his arms to the bedposts to signify his consent.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura studiously wrapped the bandages around his wrists to tie him to the bed, blushing furiously as she did so. She made sure that the bandages were tied securely, but not so tight as to hurt him, before going back to her supply drawer to return her materials.

“So, are you going to undress for me now?” Leo inquired. “I'm afraid that you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here, Sakura. I'm already disrobed and all tied up, yet you still remain clothed.”

“Undress… with the oil lamp on?” she asked hesitantly, standing near the side of the bed.

“The entire point of this exercise is to please me, isn't it? And seeing you naked pleases me _very_ much.” He paused. “However, I don't want you to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with. You can blow out the lantern if you'd like.”

“No, you… you’re right, Leo,” she agreed, trying to gather her courage.

Slowly, she lifted her nightgown. Then, once it was off, she discarded it quickly onto the ground.

“Gods, you're so beautiful,” he said with admiration, his eyes feasting on her naked body. She blushed yet again. “It’s quite a shame that I can't touch you right now. But I can't wait for you to touch me…”

Taking his words as an invitation, she crawled onto the bed and knelt near her husband. She then placed her hands on his torso. Running them apprehensively along his body, she couldn't help but feel desire run through her. She knew that he loved that her body was soft, but she loved that he felt _hard_ \- that she could feel his taut muscles against her touch.

Goodness, how she wanted him…

“I like t-touching you,” she admitted, her hands slowly inching their way up to his well-developed shoulders. Even though he was lean, his muscles were certainly quite defined…

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. “You can touch me all you'd like, Sakura.” But she could see that his fingernails were pressing firmly into his palms, indicating that he wasn’t as aloof as he appeared.

She tried to hide her smile.

Her gaze then fell to his nipples, and she looked at them with interest, noticing that they’d hardened from her touch. Didn’t the same thing happen to hers whenever Leo touched her breasts?

But he never stopped at just _touching_ them… he always kissed them, sucked them, licked them, and even the mere thought of his mouth on her almost made her moan.

She wondered if he would enjoy it if she did something similar to him…

Deciding to experiment, she singled out his right nipple first, rubbing it gently with her thumb. She then leaned down and brushed her tongue against it. His sharp intake of breath disclosed his pleasure, so she grew more bold, meticulously kissing and licking his pectoral area while she stroked his abdomen with her fingers, almost as if to lightly tickle him.

Leo quietly started to moan.

A part of Sakura enjoyed the small whimpering sounds that he was making so much that she couldn’t help but bring her lips to his.

“Are you trying to shut me up, Sakura?” he asked amusedly between kisses.

She leaned inward, brushing her breasts up against him while she kissed him, in the same way that she’d imagined doing earlier that night. Enjoying the sensation, she readily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, even closer still.

“N-no, Leo. It’s j-just that… I want to taste you everywhere,” she shyly admitted through her own interrupted breaths.

“Gods, help me,” he groaned, and she could tell that he was starting to get frustrated with his restraints. For her part, though, she appreciated having such a free and interrupted dominion over his body.

She lowered her arms in order to give her lips access to his neck, and then began to kiss him there, too, occasionally sucking instead to add in some variety. He arched his neck into her, indicating that he was enjoying it. That gave her the confidence to be more bold, so she nipped at him lightly to see how he’d react.

Leo gasped, perhaps in part from surprise. “I… I hope that your healing rod can remove hickeys,” he remarked, panting heavily.

Sakura was sure that it could, so she continued her downward trail toward his shoulder. Yet once she reached it, she paused, suddenly realizing that she’d been completely ignoring his lower body. Leaning up again, she moved so that she was straddling the lower part of his legs.

“Sakura…” Leo cautioned, his tone intense.

But she ignored his warning, unable to take her eyes off of his manhood. For one, she was fascinated by how it seemed to completely defy gravity, especially considering its… its size. But it was also the first time that she’d ever gotten a good, close look at it.

Could she… Could she touch it?

Too shy to do so just yet, she first ran the backs of her fingers along the inside of his upper thigh. He twitched and slammed his head back into the headboard - which was, very fortunately, upholstered - and she smiled at his visceral reaction. So, he… he liked being touched there?

Sakura continued with her gentle caresses, occasionally changing their pattern to see what he enjoyed more. She couldn’t contain her curiosity for very long, though, and her eyes soon returned their focus on his erection. Unable to resist the temptation to touch it, she swept the tips of her fingers lightly along its length, noticing how he strained against his ties once she got to the tip.

Perhaps that part of it was more sensitive than the rest?

She suddenly wondered what it would taste like, and bent her head down closer to him. With her tongue following the path that her fingers had just left from base to tip, she noticed that the taste was rather salty, but still with traces of his natural, earthy musk. Remembering his previous sensitivity, she then swirled her tongue along the head.

“Gods, Sakura!” Leo cried out, and she retracted immediately.

He was yanking against his bonds in earnest now, and she could see the muscles in his arms and shoulders tightening as he did so, amplifying their definition. She felt a slight tingling between her legs as she watched him, unable to describe it as anything more than an ache, even though it didn’t hurt.

It was then that she realized that she enjoyed watching him struggle, and her face turned red with shame.

“I’m s-sorry, I shouldn’t have… t-touched you like that. I can-”

“No, don’t stop,” he pleaded, sounding somewhat feverish. “Your mouth… Put it in your mouth.”

She looked down skeptically. Her mouth? Would it even… fit? Perhaps she could try…

Bending her head she licked him across his length again, focusing on the tip once she got there. Opening her mouth, she then brought the head of his shaft inside her.

“Fuck!” Leo said, and his hips lurched slightly upward, filling her mouth with even more of him. She gasped in surprise - although the sound was muffled, of course - but she soon moaned instead as she witnessed Leo’s evident enjoyment of the act.

Curiously, she played with the tip of his shaft some more while he pumped it into her lips, moving her mouth up and down to supplement his motions. She was suddenly reminded of the first time that Leo had had kissed her with his tongue. Just like she’d experimented then, she found herself using her own tongue to flick, press, and swirl along his head.

“Put your hand on me, Sakura,” he said through rushed breaths. “Wrap it tightly, along the base…”

She readily obeyed, moving her hand in rhythm with her mouth after she did so.

He cried out again, but this time she knew it was because she was making him feel good. She therefore continued her ministrations with great fervor until she realized that her other hand was just lying idly.

But there was still a part of him that she hadn’t touched yet, so she brought her hand toward the two oval pouches near the base of his shaft and caressed them gently.

“Fuck!” he yelled once more, and she lifted her eyes up to watch him tug against his bonds again. She moaned as she watched him and her mouth suddenly moved up and down more quickly as she lost herself in her own ecstasy.

“Sakura, you have to stop right now or I’m going to come in your mouth,” he promptly told her.

Come in her mouth? Did he mean that he’d release himself in her mouth like he did in her body?

She wanted to know what that would be like, curious about the taste of it, but she wasn’t sure if it would hurt her, so she obeyed and lifted her head.

“Leo…”

“Untie me. _Now_.” Leo he had an almost frenzied look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated larger than she’d ever seen them, and she suddenly became worried.

“Of c-course. I-”

But as she leaned over him to begin to untie him, his mouth captured her breast and he began to suck on it.

“L-Leo!”

“Hurry up,” he directed, and despite the distraction she was finally able to unbind one of his hands. “Now the other.”

But he pressed her body closer to his with his free hand, making it even more difficult to fully untie him. Still, she somehow managed… only, once she was finished, he retracted from her completely.

Disappointment filled her, since she was still aching for him, yet he didn’t seem concerned. Instead, he reached for the tome lying on the nightstand by the bed.

He smiled wickedly at her. “Now, perhaps we should see how _you_ like being the one all tied up…”

* * *

Leo expected some apprehension from his wife after informing her that he was going to restrain her, but instead she only looked… intrigued.

Gods, all the erotic eagerness and curiosity that Sakura had exhibited tonight… Leo had to admit that she’d surprised him. Truthfully, after they’d wed, he hadn’t expected much from her in the bedroom. He’d theorized that she would be a timid lover, at least at first, and that it could take years before she’d feel any level of comfort with him sexually. But that didn’t matter to him… he’d asked Sakura to marry him because he loved her, and he knew beyond a doubt that he wanted to be with her forever. After all, the feelings that she instilled in him… feelings he never thought he’d have - well, simply put, she made him happier than he’d ever thought he could be.

… Of course, that didn’t stop him from hungering for her. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever desiring someone this potently before, perhaps because this time, he was driven by something more profound than simple lust. And once they’d finally married, he’d copulated with her at every opportunity, trying to finally satisfy his craving for her…

It didn’t work.

So, despite how much he wanted her, he’d resolved himself to be more mindful of _her_ feelings. Even though her body invariably responded to his in all the right ways during sex - and he made sure that she _always_ enjoyed herself - he knew that didn’t necessarily mean she wanted it so frequently. And gods, he was starting to feel guilty every time he saw her lying on the bed, always so tense and nervous after they’d retired for the night. He therefore forced himself to resist the temptation to touch her, assuming that if she desired his attention, then she’d simply come to him.

Yet tonight, he’d slipped. She’d just kept moving beneath the covers, and he couldn’t help but think that she should be moving beneath _him_ instead. But his advances had only led her to confess the real reason for all her conspicuous anxiety; apparently, she was under the mistaken impression that she wasn’t sufficiently fulfilling his needs.

She’d actually told him that she wanted to learn how to _pleasure_ him… _Gods_. Only, the irony had been completely lost on her.

And then, when she’d tied him up, trying so earnestly to discover the different ways to stimulate him while she’d explored his naked body…

Yes, Sakura was certainly more sexually adventurous than he ever could have hoped for. Her unprovoked and enthusiastic blowjob from earlier had made that evident enough. But there was more to it than that, and even through the haze of his desire, he’d noticed how she’d watched him struggle against his bonds, how much it’d turned her on.

And now she was apparently up for doing a bit of struggling of her own…

His painfully aroused cock strained against him even more insistently at this discovery. He simply couldn’t wait a second longer to tie her up, to have her, and soon the purple glow of Brynhildr’s magic surrounded him. A pair of tree branches then appeared from the floor, wrapping themselves around Sakura’s wrists before proceeding to the bedposts.

A moment later, she was securely fastened to the bed. Sakura gasped in surprise and instinctively fought against her bonds, causing her breasts to shake as she twisted back and forth so vigorously.

Gods, she looked so sexy.

He knelt in front of her, moving her legs so that her knees were bent over his thighs. Normally he would have loved to tease her, to torture her with pleasure in the same way that she’d tortured him; however, he didn’t have the patience for that after being forced to contain his orgasm from her preceeding blow job. His cock was utterly _throbbing_ with want, to the point that it was starting to physically hurt him, and he had to take her… _now_.

Without further foreplay he entered her eagerly, and she gasped once again - this time in pain. Usually he tried to be more careful with her, more delicate in his intrusion, but in the present moment he couldn’t seem to think past his frenzied lust, the memory of her trying to suck his cock dry still fresh in his mind.

Brynhildr’s vines were holding her in a seated position, but he wrapped one arm around her back for additional support as he began to thrust. His other hand then rested on her modest but pert breasts, cupping them, grabbing them, stroking them, teasing them… Gods, she was just so perfect!

As he continued his motions, she cried out. His pumps were growing more and more urgent, and he wasn’t even sure anymore if her sounds were an indicator of her enjoyment or discomfort. Yet as he watched her petite body writhe to no avail while she tugged against Brynhildr’s vines, he cared only that she was all tied up and his for the taking. Besides, the sensation of her gyrating on him in such a provocative way was driving him completely mad.

The pleasure that he was experiencing was so intense, so powerful, that even though he hadn’t been inside of her for very long, he knew he was close - _so_ close - to his climax. She then abruptly arched into him as she cried out again, her back folding itself slightly over his arm while her chest heaved upward. The ascent smushed her small breast into his greedy hand, and it was then that he was pushed to the brink of his ecstasy. He tried to freeze that feeling for as long as humanly possible, to delay his culmination so that he could savor the peak of his arousal; however, he came all-to-soon, and his essence exploded into her with as much abandon as the rest of his body.

The numbness that followed such a potent orgasm was nearly crippling, and he almost let himself collapse onto her suspended form. He had enough sense to look at her first, though, and the lingering glow of his pleasure quickly dissipated once he saw that her eyes were closed and her face was slightly scrunched, as if she were in pain.

Unjoining himself from her quickly, he moved his hand from her breast to the back of her head, holding onto her as he deactivated Brynhildr. After the branches unraveled her wrists she slumped into his arms while breathing heavily, and he drew her into a tight hug.

Gods, what had he just done? She was his wife, and he was meant to honor her, not mount her like some kind of rutting beast. But he’d shown barely more restraint than a mindless barbarian… he’d been entirely too rough with her.

“Sakura, I’m sorry. I…” Leo trailed off, trying to swallow down the growing lump in his throat. He pulled away from her slightly so that he could look at her face. “Did I hurt you?”

She didn’t respond and quickly looked away. A slight blush began to stain her cheeks.

“Of course I did,” he answered for her, feeling like more of a monster than any of the Faceless he’d ever encountered. “I… I never meant-”

But he cut himself off, because he _had_ meant it. He hadn’t been so blinded by his desire that he hadn’t noticed the signs of her pain… He’d just been so preoccupied by his own pleasure that he’d chosen to ignore them.

Leo pulled her in close again and buried his head in her hair. “Sakura… forgive me,” he entreated softly. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her, the coward that he was, because he was too terrified that her eyes would no longer gleam with her love for him.

But instead of pushing him away like he feared, she instead brushed her fingers lovingly through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

“Shh…” she soothed, as if he were a child in need of comfort.

Despite his reservations, he found himself calming, and he idly wondered if she even realized how easily she could steer his emotions, just like a marionettist controlling her marionette. But she was so caring, so kind-hearted, that it was usually impossible to be near her without being lulled into a sense of peace. Even now, when _she_ was the one who should be receiving comfort, she chose to soothe him instead. She just always gave her love so freely, and he couldn’t help but selfishly take it.

“I’m… sorry,” he told her again, though the words seemed inadequate.

“It’s okay, Leo,” she assured him, her voice soft. “Would… would you think l-less of me if I told you…”

He leaned back to see that her already pink face had turned a deep shade of red, and she looked away again as his eyes tried to meet hers. “If I told you th-that I… enjoyed it?”

He stared at her dumbly for a long moment before he sighed. “Of course I wouldn’t think less of you. But you don’t have to lie to me, Sakura. I know that you didn’t… finish.” He hadn’t cared at all about her needs at the time since he’d let his own take precedence, but he still wasn’t oblivious to her lack of orgasm.

“No, I didn’t,” she admitted, still avoiding his gaze. “But there were still some parts of it that felt quite n-nice. Even the parts that hurt. And, b-besides…”

He could tell that she was mortified to articulate herself in such a way, so he cupped her cheek with his hand and lightly forced her head to turn toward him. “You can tell me anything,” he promised, trying to ease the anxiety that was clouding her eyes.

She nodded. “It’s j-just that... I love you so much, Leo, and I’m r-relieved to know that you... that you could actually d-desire me like that,” she admitted. “I’m very glad that I can p-please you in this way, because I want so badly for you to be happy. Happy… with m-me.”

It only took her sweet words and her beautiful, imploring face to make him semi-hard again, despite the fact that he’d only just recently had his release. It was certainly a new record for him.

But did she - _could she_ \- really doubt how much she meant to him? Was she truly blind to how much his body thirsted for hers?

Well, he’d certainly have to do something to fix that.

He kissed her then, softly at first, as an expression of his love, but soon increasing in fervor until her ravished lips were slightly swollen. Bringing his mouth down to her neck while kissing each spot in between, he proceeded to suck on her lightly. She stiffened and whimpered in response, throwing her hands onto his shoulders and digging her fingers into them tightly to keep herself anchored.

Leo was fully erect now, and he wondered if he should tell her how sexy it was that she was so responsive to his touch, how it drove him mad with want when she reacted to him with such intensity. He was afraid to draw attention to it, though, in case she’d start to feel self-conscious again.

Still, he had to find a way to make her understand the full extent of his insatiable need for her…

“If you like knowing how much I want you, Sakura, then I want you to _feel_ it,” he said huskily as he smirked at her. “Every part of me longs for you.” He nearly groaned the words into her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe afterward. “But, especially _this_ one…”

He grabbed her by the buttox and pulled her tightly against him, with his hardness being the only thing between them as he pressed it firmly against her stomach. The feeling of her soft skin on his cock felt so good that he wanted nothing more than to drive it into her.

Sakura gasped as she felt the full length of him, and his smirk only grew. “Oh, Leo,” she mewled. “I want… I w-want…”

“You want what, Sakura?” he prodded, bringing his hand downward to rub his finger against her clit.

Her head dipped backward and her eyes closed at the pleasurable feeling. The redness soon returned to her cheeks, and he might have laughed at her shyness had she not started to squirm against him, rubbing his penis between their bodies.

Gods, he needed to create some space between them if he was going to last any longer, so he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed gently. He then started stroking her sides, knowing that she was especially sensitive there, but it wasn’t long before his mouth found her right breast. Using his tongue he played with her nipple until it was hard, and soon he followed suit on the other side.

His fingers, in the meantime, were slowly making their way down to her thigh, but apparently she wanted in on some of the action, too, and he jolted as he felt her small, soft hand begin to stroke his cock.

“Ah… are you ready for me, then?” he asked smugly, shoving two fingers between her folds to check. She was quite wet for him due to the night’s activities, and feeling the evidence of how much she wanted him sent a thrill throughout his body, increasing his own desire.

But he wasn’t done teasing her just yet, so he removed his fingers and brought them back to her clit. Rubbing the small nub slowly, he watched her react as he brought her close to climax - gods, she was so beautiful! - but he withdrew his touch before she could orgasm.

“L-Leo,” she protested, “p-please. I need-”

“I know,” he assured her while his hands straddled her shoulders to hold himself upright. He then lowered himself until he was almost parallel to her. “Wrap your legs around me.”

“Like th-this?” she asked somewhat shyly, crossing her legs together above his hips and pulling him closer in the process.

“Just like that, Sakura,” he assured her, giving her a kiss.

Now that he had a better angle to make the penetration more comfortable, he used one of his hands to guide himself into her. But even with the smooth entry she gasped, and he knew that she must still be sore from his rough endeavors earlier.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, cursing his prior brutishness once again, remaining shallow inside of her even though his own body yearned to go deeper.

“I’m f-fine,” she promised, and in this position his face was so close to hers that he could see her sincerity and eagerness reflected in her warm, maroon eyes. “Please, Leo, I… I w-want you,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “All of you.”

Unable to resist her sweet invitation, he brought his lips to hers and plunged further into her while they remained locked in a kiss. He felt her body clench instinctively around his length as she took him inside of her, and he forced himself not to become too enthralled by the feeling - not this soon.

Beginning to thrust back and forth, he smirked as she closed her eyes and cried out. Their positioning enabled his pelvis to rub against her clitoris with each pump, thereby stimulating two of her pleasure areas at once, and it seemed to be having quite the effect on her.

Yet he hadn’t predicted that her legs would start to grip him even more tightly, pressing him downward even deeper. His own ecstasy was only amplified as she then raised her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, surrounding him completely with her warmth.

“Gods!” he blurted out, reveling in the feeling of being fully inside her, of his body laying on top of hers, of their faces being mere inches apart. All of that coupled with how much he loved her made their sex seem more intimate than anything he’d ever experienced before. It was as if the world had been made for them alone and she was the only thing in it, the only thing that mattered. He simply thirsted for her in every way, and judging by the look of rapture on her face, she felt the same.

Watching her and feeling her like this made his body demand release, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of his control, but he still couldn’t let himself give in just yet. So, instead, he kissed her again… not just on her lips though, but wherever his mouth could reach, focusing on the effort of it to try and slow himself down.

But Sakura had no reason to hold back, and her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. “Leo!” she then called out, putting her hands on the back of his head as she tugged at his hair firmly. “I… I… Ohh!”

With a final moan her cheeks started to flush again, yet it was her body’s reaction to her climax that caused her face to redden this time, not her characteristic shyness. But the wild contractions of her inner muscles against his cock as she orgasmed almost pushed him to his own, and it took every ounce of self-discipline to make himself go completely still. Waiting a painful ten breaths he then started to thrust again, and as he rubbed slowly against her throbbing clit, now especially sensitive after her orgasm, she shouted in surprise.

Apparently she hadn’t realized how good she could feel even _after_ her release.

Since that would be the extent of her pleasure, though, he finally focused on himself. Her climax-driven contractions were much fainter now, but still noticeable, and he focused on the sensation while he continued to pump into her. He then steadily increased the pace of his thrusts so that he could return to the heights of pleasure that he’d previously reached. It didn’t take him very long because his body yearned for her so profoundly, and once he was at the point of no return, he held onto the feeling for as long as he could. Closing his eyes, he cried out from the utter bliss. His orgasm soon followed, and after a short moment he started to fill her, pumping again almost involuntarily while he did so.

He was so lost in the throes of his own ecstasy that he almost didn’t hear her when she offered a soft, “I love you, Leo.” But he _did_ hear her, and he clutched her tightly to him as his cock twitched once more, releasing the last of himself into her.

He didn’t waste any time in unjoining himself from her warmth, preparing himself for the chill that would follow. He then rolled to his side and took her with him as he did.

“I love you,” he echoed as he looked into her eyes, earning him a tired but heartfelt smile.

Leo felt a calm euphoria overwhelm him in that moment, knowing that being here with her was exactly where he was meant to be. Their final bout of lovemaking had drained him completely, though, and his eyelids were beginning to droop. Closing them fully, he pillowed his head against her breasts, sighing happily as she cradled his head in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Well, I hope that left you with no cause to doubt yourself any further,” he then half-mumbled as he started to doze off, nestling further into her. “But, if it did, then I’d be more than happy to repeat the lesson another time.”

Sakura giggled, and he found himself smirking against her smooth skin. “Well, that m-might be necessary. I… I guess I’m just a s-slow learner.

It was only a jest on her part, but surely he couldn’t be held accountable if he took that as an open invitation.

Which he planned to.

But for now he’d just have to let his dreams do the work for him, hopefully continuing the events of the night while his body was too tired to. He supposed that the chances for such dreams were high, considering how much she consumed his thoughts. His love and desire for her were surely permeating into his subconscious, especially after a night like this.

And the image of her tied up in Brynhildr’s vines, ready and willing to receive him… That wasn’t something he was likely to forget anytime soon.

A kiss then pressed softly against his head, and that was the last thing he could remember before he drifted off into a contented - and alluring - sleep.


End file.
